Trembling Lips
by HollywoodGirl15
Summary: Kendall Knight one shot. Kendall takes Ashley to the prom and it leads to the biggest moment in their relationship.  Smut


_Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing and everything is made up. It was based on a picture of Kendall from prom, and is set as a showverse fic. _

* * *

><p><span>Trembling Lips<span>

A soft hue of lights hung in a thick halo around the Palm Wood's lobby, giant golden trimmed signs pointing towards the large ballroom that hadn't been reserved in ages. Balloons and streamers hung from the ceiling, a stark white contrasting to the pale baby pinks and golds that trembled around the edgings of every table. A wine glass had been placed around each set of gold chairs, the words _'Nothing Even Matters'_ around every front, laser printed in white. A deejay table was set deep in the room, placed against the back of the wall. Stray people hung up the rest of the decorations, smiling briefly to themselves before wishing one another luck as the voting box was set in back by the deejay table. They nodded at one another before exchanging another pleasantry, then headed out through the large French doors and towards the elevator that led to the Palm Woods apartments.

Behind the doors off room 14B, dresses all sizes and colors were laid out on a messily made bed. From dark blues with silver sparkle, to blacks with no sparkles, the girl eyed the dresses without much interest. None of them reflected the theme for the prom, and her eyebrows furrowed slightly in distress. The prom was in two hours and nothing looked remotely appropriate for something that was supposed to be the biggest night of her life. The only thing that looked a little close was the bright gold dress that sat near the pillows, black sparkles adorning the material. However, no pink was present and dress codes stated that they were to wear an outfit that incorporated both gold and baby pink. The men were to wear a simple black tuxedo, and for a moment she cursed her boyfriend for having it so easy. Sighing heavily, she picked up the simple material and headed towards the bathroom, knowing that she had no other choice.

The outfit was accompanied by a pair of four inch gold heels; they were ones that he had bought her on a sporadic shopping trip shortly after they had begun dating. She had told him time and time again that she didn't want any gifts, that she wasn't in it for his money, but on rare occasions he pampered her and she was in no position to say no. If he was absolutely positive and believed that much in their relationship, then she let the gifts stand as a symbol that they both had full trust in one another. It was a feat that she didn't picture happening, as they had only been dating for two months. But they were completely infatuated with one another, and it made her tremble to the core when she thought about what tonight symbolized. She knew she wouldn't be coming back to her apartment until tomorrow morning, her hair more than likely disheveled and her skin scented like his.

She felt as if she was completely unprepared for the evening and what was to come from it. As far as dancing, she knew her way around enough to know that they would be fine and she wouldn't have to worry about. She had made sure her make up was completely set and that she could walk and dance perfectly in her heels. But she couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that as the dance floor faded to black, they would be sneaking out of the Palm Woods, corsage strapped firmly to her wrist and their fingers interlocked, ready to start the next level of their relationship that she wasn't prepared for at all. It made her palms shake as she set her hair, her teeth cutting into her bottom lip nervously as she tried to remember what it was like to breathe.

Slowly turning her eyes towards the clock, she bit down on her lip, forcing herself to breathe out as the clock chimed six. As if on cue, there was a knock on the door, and her stomach twisted into anxious knots. He was never one to be late, and always on time as she had quickly learned the two times she had been minutes late for their date. Logan had explained briefly that it was his past relationship setting boundaries, and as much as she knew it was best to just move over them, she kept her mouth shut and let her boyfriend live his life the way he chose to. She could only live hers, and she'd be selfish to try and change him.

Pulling in one last breath, she moved herself towards the door, pulling it open to review the simple black tuxedo clad boy behind it. His radiant smile forced her heart to beat faster in her chest, her own smile breaking out like a contagious wildfire as she bowed before her, reaching out for her hand to kiss. She blushed a dark scarlet, her hand subconsciously flying over her mouth as his lips made contact with her soft skin. He smiled against her skin, slowly standing up before holding out a plastic container, baby pink corsage set inside of its tightly held together prongs.

Her eyes widened momentarily, "How did you…."

"I may or may not have a spy or two that looked into your wardrobe. I figured you'd be fretting over it so…I just took the honor and put those feelings to rest." He smiled timidly, shifting his weight from his left foot to his right. His fingers pushed at his bangs nervously, as his Adam's Apple bobbed as he swallowed hard. She smiled brightly, taking the container and chuckling. He took it as a sign that he was in the clear, nodding his head before gently taking it out and placing it snugly around her wrist. It blended perfectly with her gold dress, her heart pounding out of time as he placed his arms at her waist. He carelessly leaned in, pressing a soft kiss against her pouting pink lips as her fingers slowly wound their way through his strands.

She took the initiative to pull back, biting down on her lip out of nerves as his own face flushed. He shifted again before clearing his throat, slipping his fingers through hers. "Ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," she offered him a weak smile, shifting slightly as she felt the familiar racing of her heart from the simple gesture. From the way their clammy palms felt against one another, she knew that he was just as nervous as she was.

The elevator ride was silent and filled with apprehensive tension. His thoughts were racing rapidly, his palm growing clammier against hers. He knew that the prom was nothing to freak out over, and that part of him was completely calm. It was his raging hormones that forced his anxiety levels to rise, knowing that this would be the last time he'd see the elevator until the morning. He wasn't even sure they were going to walk into together—would that be too suspicious for prying eyes that witnessed them leaving together? The plan had seemed flawless when he had talked it out to himself, but now that the time was rapidly approaching, he felt like he was going through puberty all over again.

Her gold heels clacked noisily off the elevator as the doors opened, her cheeks flushing ever so slightly as she felt the attention being drawn to her. But the sounds were drown out in the overly loud music blaring from the open French doors, her breath catching in her throat as they stepped through the golden arches. The dance floor was already packed with moving bodies, a sea of black and gold that flowed beautifully. Only a few couples were docked at the tables, eyeing the wine glasses or taking pictures to post later. She pulled in a breath as he slowly led her to the floor, his fingers slowly untangling themselves from hers as he bowed dramatically. "Would you like to dance, m'lady?"

She smiled, bowing before him and taking his hand in hers. "I would, my prince."

He straightened up, returning his smile as he led her further onto the dance floor. Their fingers intertwined with one another's once more, his free hand slipping to his waist as they moved in elegant circles in the middle of the floor. He relished in the feeling of her silky dress against his fingertips, her body tensing underneath his grasp as her own fisted lightly in the jacket of his tuxedo. The music was low, forcing them to slow down as his arm fully encircled her waist, pulling her up to his broad chest as his breath feathered against her cheeks. He gave her a smile as he twirled her body away from his, pulling her back in in one sweeping movement, leaving her breathless as he dipped her down before bringing her back up.

She had known him for what felt like forever, and in the moment her body slowly brought itself up to reconnect with his, she felt a rush like she had never felt before. Their fingers were locked tighter than normal, their eyes locking as his hips brushed up against hers ever so slightly. This was an entire different side of each other, the other's brain racing furiously to catch up with the thought process of a simple hand touch sending their hearts racing faster. But as their eyes connected once more and his breath ghosted over her lips, she knew that she didn't want to be here. She wanted to be elsewhere, where no prying eyes were watching and people weren't begging for votes that wouldn't matter in the long run.

And by the way his brows slowly furrowed and his eyes smoldered, she knew he was thinking the exact same thing.

He nodded his head, gingerly pulling her in for a brief kiss before pulling her body back. Keeping his arm looped around her waist, he led her back through the dance floor, careful to avoid anyone who he presumed would be a witness to their departure. Taking a deep breath once they hit the French doors, he removed his hand, pressing his palm flush with hers as he led her out into the brisk air of Los Angeles, his heart racing at the speed of light.

The short drive to the hotel seemed to take every ounce of fear out of the couple. It was only when they received their room keys and were heading back up the elevator, that their fear returned and both shot away from one another like a firework exploding.

Her mind was racing with thoughts that she didn't know she was capable of conceiving. He looked radiant, even underneath the hotel lights at the top, his blonde hair moving ever so slightly as he debated mentally with himself. Her dress felt entirely too tight, her heart pounding so loud she was convinced he could hear it. She wondered briefly if this was how it was supposed to feel to want to take it to that level, to put all your faith and trust so heavily into one person. It seemed as if it would take forever to find out, but in only a matter of minutes the elevator alarmed them that the doors were opening, and that there was no turning back now.

He took her hand and led her once more, his palms shaking as he tried to slide the cardkey into the slot. His mouth moved wordlessly as his entire body shook, finally getting the red light to turn green as he pushed the door open. Pulling her inside, he felt the breath leave his lungs as his eyes shut tight and his fingers struggled to find a light. Just as they grazed past the light switch, her fingers laced with his as if warning him not to touch it. Without a sound, she led him down the small hallway and towards the bed, the splash of confidence quickly fading with each footstep.

"We don't have to do this, you know Ash," his fingers trembled as he pulled them away, brushing his fingers through his hair. He tugged at the strands nervously, trying to force the breath out of his lungs and to stop his shaking. James had told him before he left that it was nothing to be nervous about, and if he showed his fear, the night would end in disaster. And as he stared at his beautiful girlfriend before him, he knew that any chances of his perfect evening being ruined had to be stopped immediately.

Ashley smiled back at him, biting down on her bottom lip shyly as she moved backwards, opening the curtains ever so slightly. The moon hung high above in the sky, stars sparkling in the dead of the night as it reflected into the room. She could see how pale he had gotten in just the short period of time it took her to walk over, and she attempted to put on the bravest smile she could. "I love you, Kendall. I want this more than anything in my life."

A smile fluttered to his lips for a brief moment as the sheer nervousness of the situation faded away. He pulled her close, securing his hips against hers, as his head leaned down to capture her lips. She eagerly returned it, the normalcy of making out enough to quell her anxiety as Kendall rubbed soothing circles into the small of her back. Ashley's fingers tangled into his blonde locks, pulling him closer as their tongues glided together, searching the familiar area and feeling the ease wash over them in a hot flame.

He slowly eased himself out of the kiss, leaving both of them breathless, before he began to trail kisses along her jaw and to the spot just below her ear. She felt her stomach clench ever so slightly as his lips graced the sensitive area, his teeth following soon after as she inhaled sharply. He grinned against the spot, slowly pulling back and trailing soft kisses along her neck to her shoulder, his fingers easing their way up his back and towards the zipper of her dress. Her muscles tensed underneath his probing fingers, her own fingers digging into his locks more as she fought mentally to comprehend all the actions that were about to happen.

Kendall could sense the tension immediately, his fingers gingerly pulling away as he placed a kiss just below her jaw, dragging his lips up towards her ear. "Ashley, relax. We'll go slow and easy. You can tell me no at any point."

Ashley breathed in deep, slowly intoxicating herself with his scent as she nodded her head, giving him a meek smile as she pulled back ever so slightly. He gave her another reassuring look, bring his lips to hers once more as his fingers slid back to the zipper of her dress. His fingertips slowly ran up it before back down, then finally back up to grasp the device. He slowly pulled it down, her dress growing loose on her torso as she pulled back. Their eyes connected as Kendall slowly dragged the straps down her arms, revealing more skin before allowing the dress to fully fall down her body.

His lips were on hers again in an instant, their kiss more feverish as the feeling of being exposed trembled over her skin. Her heels allowed her better access to reach him, his fingers sweeping against the newly exposed flesh as the kiss heightened the need racing through his body. She seemed to read his mind, her fingers reaching out to push his jacket off his shoulders before reaching for his shirt buttons. Her fingers trembled with each unlocking of the fabric, fingers brushing against Kendall's newly exposed skin. He eagerly shed the article of clothing before giving her a gently nudge towards the bed, a glint in his eyes as the two of them kicked their shoes carelessly across the room.

Kendall slowly crawled over Ashley's body, supporting his weight easily on his forearms and knees as he leaned down again to intoxicate her with every breath he had. Their foreheads leaned against one another ever so slightly, his fingers lacing with hers and silently telling her that everything would be fine. He slowly broke the kiss once more, his eyes on hers as he slowly trailed kisses down her clavicle and towards the swells of her breasts. Ashley inhaled sharply, her fingers subconsciously running to his hair and neck as he slowly placed kisses against her left breast.

Her heart raced faster in her chest with each teasing, antagonizing kiss until he got to the bud of nerves at the end. Slowly, his tongue circled her nipple, before fully flattening out against the nerve endings in front of him. She gasped, fisting her fingers in his hair and closing her eyes tightly, succumbing to the pure pleasure that Kendall was giving her from a simple suck. He listened to each and every moan that fell from her lips, knowing full well that it was the first time that a sound like that had ever fallen from her lips. It awoke the animal instincts inside of him, his breath trembling as he pulled back and slowly gave the same attention to her right breast.

He allowed his fingers to trail further down, towards her panties while his mouth slowly suctioned around her breast. She moaned, arching her hips towards his hand as it slowly slid past her navel and down to the lacey gold trim that held the black garment in place. They slowly slid past it and down the front of her panties, his arousal catching in his throat as he felt the dampness resting there. He felt his cock press hard against his boxer shorts, a moan trembling out of his throat as he pulled away. Ashley watched him, brushing the blonde locks away from his forehead as she bit into her bottom lip, her hips rocking shallowly against his fingertips, attempting to entice him into the activity that he so desperately wanted to engage in.

Kendall didn't need any more convincing, his fingers quickly hooking in the garment and helping it down Ashley's legs. He threw it over his shoulder, vaguely hearing it hit something in the room before he gingerly spread his girlfriends' legs. She swallowed hard above him, watching as his eyes smoldered into pure lust as he slowly kissed up the inside of her right thigh, driving her body wild with need as she lightly dug her fingers into the white sheets. Finally, his mouth came in contact with her soaked clit, her head slamming back against the pillows as her hips rocketed upwards towards his hands.

He held them steady, pinning them firmly against the bed as he moaned against her soaked core. She whimpered, attempting to rock her hips again for more friction before his tongue did every action she had ever hoped for. He slowly lapped at her clit, flattening his tongue against the bundle of nerves before suctioning around it and moaning. Ashley whimpered desperately, pulling her hands from the sheet and pushing his head further into her aching core. She needed it so bad, her stomach beginning to burn as her boyfriend sped up his actions, pulling back every few sucks to rub at her clit hard with the pad of his thumb. She whimpered more desperately, tugging on his hair and fully pushing his face flush against her. He grinned, moaning hard and lapping rapidly at her clit. Her moans were getting higher and higher pitched, her back beginning to arch as her breasts swelled. All at once the orgasm washed over her, hot and needy, forcing her to scream out, her head thrashing slightly against the pillows as her hips desperately thrusted themselves against Kendall's awaiting face.

He pulled back enough, moaning as he watched her reactions, and let his thumb brush past her clit softly to help her ride her orgasm out fully. She was desperate for more, and he could see it in the way her body was already lifting itself up off the sheets, her parted, panting lips clashing desperately against his once more. He fell back onto his back, Ashley's fingers running desperately against the toned muscles of his stomach before moving them down with full confidence. He could feel his hard cock awakening more as her fingers brushed past his belt, his hips rocking up shallowly and his eyes silently begging her to return the favor.

Ashley felt the rush of power tremble over her, her fingers quickly undoing his belt and pulling his pants down. His cock was already pressing hard against his boxer shorts, and she could tell from the look in Kendall's eyes that he needed to feel her touch more than anything in that moment. She allowed her palm to smooth its way over the fabric, his back arching immediately as a moan trembled from his parted lips. Swallowing hard, she pushed the fabric off of his legs and let herself take in his full length as she remained frozen at his knees.

Her friends had tried to mentally prepare her for the moment, and had told her that she had to just simply take the plunge. Whatever he did to her, she had to do back in order to make it the full experience. The idea of her mouth wrapping around him had never once sounded appealing to her, but in the heat of the moment it was the only thing in her mind. Ashley crawled up and straddled his knees, slowly wrapping her hand around his aching cock as she watched his stomach muscles clench. She slowly began to pump him, her mind beginning to cloud as she saw the precome beading at the head. Taking a deep breath, she allowed her tongue to flick out over his slit, the moan that fell from his lips furthering her actions.

She slowly leaned down, first taking the head in her mouth before sucking gently. He whimpered, his fingers quickly tangling themselves in her hair and restricting himself from pushing her head down. Ashley could feel it in his touch and she quickly flattened her tongue around the underside of his cock, pushing head down further and pumping what she couldn't fit in her mouth. She slowly brought her head back up, then back down, her fingers slowly trailing to his balls as she slowly palmed them, Kendall's moans growing louder. Flattening her tongue once more, she pulled her head back up to his head, sucking hard and flicking her tongue rapidly suddenly against his shaft.

Kendall moaned louder, his hips rocking shallowly as she felt him twitch against her tongue. She sucked harder, palming his balls faster, her eyes closing tightly as his fingers finally gave into his actions, pushing her down his cock fully. She swallowed hard, the simple action giving him enough stimulation as he came, crying out loudly and arching high off the bed, his hips relentlessly thrusting against her mouth as she quickly swallowed, her eyes watering. His actions eventually began to slow, her mouth slowly pulling off and her body propelling over his to reach into the pocket of his pants. Pulling out the condom, she quickly pumped his cock, watching as he hardened again almost immediately, her core throbbing to have all of him. She rolled the condom down him before he greedily pushed her back, his lips colliding hard with hers as he pushed into her.

There was a moment where the hotel room fell away, their minds fading to static as the feeling of him inside of her washed over Ashley's body. It was a dull ache at first, her muscles stretching around him and ready to provide her with the ultimate pleasure. He was panting heavily above her, the feeling forcing his arms to shake; he felt as if he had just completed some unknown puzzle. Kendall awaited her approval, his hips shallowly rocking at first until he heard her soft whimpers turn into full blown moans. He allowed his cock to rub fully against her clit as he pulled back out, then pushed back in as she desperately gripped at his muscles. He moaned her name lowly, her high pitched whimpers forcing his cock to harden more as he forced himself to go slower.

"Kendall, harder, please…" Ashley was having trouble speaking, the familiar feeling forcing her muscles to clench around his cock once. He moaned, thrusting faster and harder, his body burning with the familiar feeling as well, his cock beginning to twitch as he angled himself against her g-spot. She cried out, her back arching as he hit it for the first time, her brain losing all train of thought as she remained on the edge of the cliff, ready to fall off as she gasped his name desperately. He could feel his own body reacting to hers, his hips drilling into the spot and his thumb sliding down to rub fast and hard at her aching clit. She began to scream out, her muscles clenching rapidly as she came, his own orgasm slamming into him as his thrusts became jerky and unorganized. They moaned one another's names loudly into the open air, his come filling the condom as the simple warmth was enough to drive Ashley crazy and force the last of her orgasm out.

Kendall collapsed onto his forearms, panting hard against her neck as their bodies shuddered. Orgasms spent, their heads tried desperately to come up with a reason for the intense action, her heart pounding hard in her chest in sync with his. She gave him a dazed smile, kissing him softly as he slowly forced his brain to return it. The kiss gave a chance to his legs, the feeling slowly returning in them. He reluctantly forced himself up, disposing of the condom as she curled up underneath the covers.

He returned moments later, smiling as she held the covers up for him. Pushing himself into the bed, he pulled his girlfriend into his chest, placing an aching kiss onto the top of her head as she listened the steady rhythm of his heart. It was rapidly in sync with hers, the trembling exhaustion beginning to fade their mind to static as the moon slowly began to give way to the sun.


End file.
